Sasuke-sensei
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "... Jam magangnya hanya sedikit, tentu saja. Dan usai magang ia melanjutkan harinya dengan bekerja sebagai satpam di sebuah supermarket besar..." Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday 2015. Warn: Sasufemnaru dan Ceritanya absurd


Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih diatas kasur dengan kasar. Kemejanya kelihatan kusut dengan kancing teratas yang telah terlepas. Tak jauh dari tubuhnya tergeletak sebuah tas kerja yang ia letakkan begitu saja di kasur. Ia hendak membersihkan diri tapi tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dan agak sedikit bau. Jadi ia dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit dan beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya air dingin bisa membuatnya bisa terjaga beberapa jam lagi, pikir Sasuke. Mengingat ia masih memiliki beberapa tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

 **Sasuke-sensei? © Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

 **Drama & Romance**

 **2k+**

 **"... Jam magangnya hanya sedikit, tentu saja. Dan usai magang ia melanjutkan harinya dengan bekerja sebagai satpam di sebuah supermarket besar..."**

 **Warning inside: SasufemNaru, Gender bender, not yaoi, cerita roman yg mainstream, typos, gaje, dan semua hal yg tdk menyenangkan ada disini kawan**

 **Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday on 23 July 2015**

 **Prompt yang diambil adalah Profesi**

 **Don't Like | Don't Read**

Sasuke hanyalah mahasiswa magang yang ditempatkan di sebuah sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas di kota Konoha. Dan ia mendapat tugas di Konoha Gakuen, sebagai pengajar mata pelajaran bahasa. Jam magangnya hanya sedikit, tentu saja. Dan usai magang ia melanjutkan harinya dengan bekerja sebagai satpam di sebuah supermarket besar.

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang ke 30 ia magang. Dan batas waktunya adalah 30 hari lagi. Itu artinya, Sasuke magang selama 2 bulan. Dan artinya lagi, Sasuke harus bertahan sebulan lagi di tempat yang cukup elit ini.

"Pagi Sasuke-sensei..."

"Sasuke-sensei..."

"Wah... Sasuke-sensei?"

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Begitulah setidaknya beberapa sapaan yang ia dengar dari mulut siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan oh, jangan tanya siapa yang dengan seenaknya menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel sensei itu. Tentu saja Sasuke mengenal siapa orang kurang ajar itu.

Dia seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang, namanya Deidara. Murid yang paling dikenal sangat tidak suka dengan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke nampak tak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh ia hanya sebentar disini, tidak selamanya.

Kurang satu langkah lagi Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas, ketika ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh, mendapati kehadiran kepala sekolah disana.

Sasuke memberi salam hormat pada orang nomor satu di sekolah itu, dan mendapat balasan senyum darinya.

"Pagi Sasuke... Kau sudah siap mengajar?" tanya kepala sekolah yang masih terlihat muda itu.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." kepala sekolah berjenis kelamin wanita itu menepuk bahu Sasuke sebanyak 2 kali, "... Silahkan masuk." lanjutnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mendengus sebelum ia memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah dipenuhi siswa yang siap untuk ia ajari.

 **¦ Akira Veronica Lianis ¦**

Hari terasa begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu sekarang sudah sore dan kakinya sudah menapaki jalan setapak yang ia lewati setiap harinya. Namun tujuan Sasuke saat ini bukanlah untuk pulang ke apartement kecilnya. Melainkan ke sebuah supermarket besar yang letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah. Sehingga Sasuke harus memakai jasa bus untuk sampai di tempat kerjanya.

Kurang lebih 5 menit, Sasuke sampai di halte yang sepi–tidak ada seseorang yang tengah duduk disana. Sasuke mengenal orang itu. Seringkali Sasuke menunggu bus yang sama dengan orang itu. Dan ia juga sering duduk berdua di dalam bus sampai pada akhirnya orang itu turun terlebih dulu.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-sensei..." sapa orang itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar ceria.

"Hn." balas Sasuke, membuat orang yang bersekolah di tempat Sasuke magang itu memberengut.

Sasuke memilih duduk agak jauh dari salah satu anak didiknya itu–seperti biasa. Dan ekor matanya melirik penampilan gadis kelas 3 disampingnya yang nampak tidak biasa.

"Kau di _bully_ lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih merujuk pada sebuah pernyataan.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi." elak si gadis, berbohong.

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya. Ia sangat tahu keadaan gadis berambut pirang ini. Dengan gerakan tenang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerjanya lalu beringsut mendekati si gadis yang tengah menatap jalan.

Sambil berkata maaf, Sasuke memegang lengan si gadis lalu mengangkatnya di depan dadanya. Dengan cekatan dan tanpa mempedulikan protesan dari si gadis, Sasuke mengobati luka di lengan kecil itu. Sasuke bahkan mengobati luka itu dengan sangat hati-hati–takut si gadis itu merintih kesakitan, meski nyatanya ia tak mendengar gadis itu merintih.

Selesai memplester luka di lengan itu. Datanglah bus yang mereka tunggu. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggamit lengan si gadis dan menenteng tas nya masuk ke dalam bus.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang berisi untuk 2 orang di sebelah kiri badan bus. Di dorongnya tubuh gadis itu untuk duduk dekat jendela sebelum ia pun duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke melepas tangan yang masih membawa kotak P3K dan bertaut dengan tangan si gadis itu. Lalu ia mulai mengobati luka yang ada di wajah gadis itu.

"Anda bukannya iseng membawa benda-benda ini kan?" tanya si gadis seraya menunjuk benda-benda yang digunakan untuk mengobatinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Dan gadis itu juga terlihat tidak terlalu menuntut Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, terbukti dari diamnya gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Sasuke menutupi luka yang ada di pangkal hidungnya.

Sasuke menyelesaikannya.

Ia melepas wajah itu dari tangannya. Dan kini ia mulai duduk dengan tenang, menikmati perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sensei..." lirih si gadis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela.

Sasuke terdiam, ada yang aneh setelah ia mengobati luka si gadis.

Ia meraba dadanya, merasakan denyutan aneh yang membuat perutnya bereaksi. Sasuke berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang dialaminya ini. Namun alih-alih menghilang, malah pangkal tenggorokannya tersumbat dan membuatnya sesak seketika.

Gadis di samping Sasuke mendelik horor saat mendengar suara orang tercekik. Ia pun menatap Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Gadis itu terdiam, membiarkan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke. Suatu hal yang yang bisa menyalurkan perasaan tersembunyi masing-masing lawan bertatap muka.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ketika baku tatap diantara mereka masih berlanjut.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Gadis bernama Uzumaki itupun memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ma-maaf sensei..." tukasnya cepat.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu berdiri. Tujuannya hampir sampai.

Sasuke menyingkir, membiarkan anak didiknya itu keluar.

"Saya duluan, Sasuke-sensei." pamit gadis itu, sopan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan gadis itu menghilang dari bus.

Selepas kepergian gadis itu dari pandangannya, Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menyangkal maupun menghentikan perasaan yang entah sejak kapan bercokol dihatinya.

Ia masih teringat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang yang Sasuke kenali bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Gadis nerd yang duduk paling pojok, seolah-olah menjauh dari peradaban.

Gadis itu awalnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti kebanyakan murid-murid nerd yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Namun setelah apa yang dilihat Sasuke setelahnya, membuat guru magang ini mengubah persepsinya mengenai si gadis ini.

Kepribadian ganda adalah satu hal yang terbesit di pikiran Sasuke saat itu.

Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu menghajar sekawanan murid berandal yang mencoba untuk melakukan aksi bullying pada Naruto. Sasuke juga tahu betul gadis itu memenangkan baku hantam yang terjadi diantara mereka. Serta bagaimana gadis itu dengan muka benar-benar polos dan penuh tanda tanya menatap kawanan berandal yang terkapar itu.

Awalnya Sasuke menganggap itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat tubuh manusia terkadang melakukan sebuah reflektivitas yang tak pernah diperkirakan sebelumnya. Dan itu mungkin juga terjadi pada gadis nerd macam Uzumaki Naruto itu. Refleks menghajar orang-orang yang hendak melukainya.

Tapi anggapan itu lagi-lagi terbantahkan saat ia yang sedang mengoreksi tugas membuat sebuah narasi, menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan dalam narasi buatan Naruto. Narasi itu nampak seperti ditulis oleh dua orang yang sifatnya berkebalikan. Dan itu sukses membuatnya pusing karena tak habis pikir dengan narasi aneh ini.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke makin yakin dengan dugaannya saat gadis ini tak mempunyai teman satu pun.

Kadang, terbesit rasa ingin bertanya pada Naruto apa benar ia berkepribadian ganda? Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya karena kebanyakan pengidap Kepribadian ganda tak menyadari bahwa dirinya seperti itu.

Tujuannya hampir sampai, saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah mengapa gadis itu sedikit banyak sudah mempengaruhi hidupnya sehingga ia membuat waktu luangnya hanya untuk melamunkan gadis tidak jelas itu.

Bahkan ia juga repot-repot membawa kotak obat hanya untuk mengobati luka Naruto yang bisa karena di bully dan juga bisa karena terluka saat menghajar orang-orang yang membully-nya. Yang manapun itu, Naruto tak akan pernah ingat dan tak mau mengingatnya.

Sasuke sepertinya tersihir oleh gadis itu.

 **| Akira Veronica Lianis |**

Sasuke merasa aneh beberapa hari ini lantaran gadis blonde itu tidak masuk selama seminggu semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu di bus.

Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peduli sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa, jika menyangkut wanita berambut pirang ini rasanya berbeda.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia sudah berada disini. Di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari supermarket tempat ia bekerja.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa ada orang di dalam rumah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok gadis yang tidak masuk selama seminggu ini.

Dari raut wajahnya, nampak jelas bahwa ia terkejut mendapati kehadiran seorang tamu, terlebih tamu itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan kembali menutupnya setelah dipastikan guru magang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke ruangan yang merupakan ruang tamu–dimana Sasuke melihat ruangan ini hampir jadi satu dengan dapur dan ruang makan sehingga dari tempat ia duduk, ia dapat mengamati Naruto membuat jamuan untuknya.

Sasuke menyamankan duduknya, saat gadis itu menyajikan segelas jus jeruk dan se toples biskuit.

Naruto duduk tak jauh di sampingnya. Ia terlihat pucat dan matanya nampak tidak sehat.

"Ada apa Sasuke-sensei kemari?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ragu.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak. Ia memakai sweater berwarna oranye dan celana pendek 5 cm diatas lutut. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menyadari kecantikan anak didiknya itu tanpa pakaian sekolah.

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu, tentu saja." kata Sasuke lalu meraih jus jeruk nya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sasuke sangsi.

"Saya tahu Sasuke-sensei." ungkap Naruto, membuat Sasuke segera meletakkan minumannya.

"Apa?"

"Saya tahu sebenarnya sensei sudah tahu kalau saya ini berbeda." lirih gadis itu, namun masih cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, cukup lama.

"Jadi... kau..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, mengerti.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak keluargaku dibantai." ungkap Naruto.

Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak menahan nafasnya. Ia sering mendengar seseorang yang ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya karena dibantai. Dan sesering itu juga ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi berbeda dengan kenyataan gadis ini. Ia seakan merasakan kesepian itu juga.

Sasuke berdehem, memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang bersimpati padaku. Terimakasih, Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak sekolah lagi?" tanya Sasuke, menanyakan pertanyaan yang ia simpan selama seminggu ini.

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan anda lagi. Makanya saya memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah."

"Hah?!" pekik Sasuke, tak percaya.

Naruto tertawa, mendapati sikap gurunya yang sungguh langka karena hampir tidak pernah berekspresi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-sensei?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Air muka Naruto berubah.

"Saya masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri saya. Saya tidak bisa berada di luar rumah dengan membawa penyakit ini. Karena terkadang saya tidak tahu bahwa kepribadian saya yang lain mengambil alih tubuh saya." tutur Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke merasa anak ini berubah sedikit.

"Sasuke-sensei. Kurasa anda boleh pulang sekarang."

Great!

Sasuke mendengar ada nada marah dalam ucapan itu. Ia sedikit panik lalu mencoba mendekati gadis itu.

Naruto yang menangkap pergerakan Sasuke segera membuat pertahanan, merasa alarm bahaya dalam otaknya berbunyi.

Sasuke spontan meraih tengkuk Naruto dan dengan cepat serta tak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Membuat gadis itu mematung, tak bergerak sedikitpun seperti tadi.

Sasuke yang sudah kepalang tanggung saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, langsung saja melumat habis-habisan bibir Naruto. Mengeksploitasi mulut gadis itu saat gadis itu memekik ketika Sasuke dengan kurang ajar mencubit paha Naruto.

Ciuman basah itu berlangsung lama. Dengan keadaan Naruto yang kini berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa kewarasannya membumbung tinggi di otaknya, Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu cantik di matanya.

"Aku pergi." alih-alih mengatakan hal yang romantis setelah melakukan perbuatan bejad itu, Sasuke malah pamit.

Tapi tubuhnya masih diatas tubuh Naruto, sebelum Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan satu kali sentakan yang kuat.

Naruto membenahi bajunya yang tidak kenapa-napa, berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Sasuke.

Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang dilakukannya disini, Sasuke berdiri dan hendak pergi saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang saat ia hampir mencapai pintu.

"Sensei..." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke-sensei menciumku?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, ia segera melepas tangan Sasuke dan menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku tahu... Kau pasti mengambil keuntungan dariku."

"Apapun itu namanya, yang jelas aku tidak mengambil keuntungan darimu." tukas Sasuke, tak terima dengan dugaan Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik, mendekati Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajah itu lalu menyelipkan helai rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari. Aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran yang kau tinggalkan." kata Sasuke, berjanji.

Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sasuke turut tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto.

 **FIN**

 _OMAKE_

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Ia datang ke rumah Naruto setelah ia selesai bekerja. Begitu larut memang. Jam 9 malam. Tapi Naruto tetap bersedia membuka pintu rumahnya untuk Sasuke.

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke menjalani aktivitas barunya, dua minggu pulalah Sasuke menginap di tempat itu lantaran pulang terlalu larut dan bukan ide bagus untuk berkeliaran malam hari di tempat semacam ini.

Sasuke juga sering makan malam dan sarapan di rumah Naruto. Dan karena seringnya ia menginap di tempat Naruto, tanpa sadar bahwa pakaiannya pun berpindah satu per satu di rumah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah saja disini?" usul Naruto suatu hari.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengajariku dan... sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mungkin?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Namun Sasuke menolak, tentu saja.

Dan ia tidak mendapat alasan saat 3 minggu berlangsung dan pakaiannya semakin banyak di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Naruto. Tentu saja berkat iming-iming Naruto mengenai makan gratis, tempat tinggal gratis, dan urusan rumah tangga yang akan diurus Naruto membuat Sasuke tergoda dan tinggal disana.

Sasuke meninggalkan apartemennya. Dan meninggalkan tempat magangnya setelah 2 bulan genap ia lewati disana.

Meski kini setiap ia ke kampus jaraknya begitu jauh. Tapi mengingat jika ia pulang akan disambut hangat oleh Naruto dengan makan malam yang istimewa untuknya. Sasuke jadi rela. Bahkan ketika menghadapi kepribadian Naruto yang berbeda. Dan setiap kepribadian itu nampak menerimanya berada di tempat itu.

Bicara tentang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Gaji Sasuke sebagai satpam itu tidakkah seberapa. Dan atas permintaan Naruto, Sasuke menabung seluruh uangnya ke bank. Dan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ia bergantung pada uang warisan dari keluarga Naruto yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa namun jika di kalkulasi bisa mencukupi hidup mereka selama 2 tahun lebih. Cukuplah untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Sasuke menikmati hidupnya saat ini. Ia berjanji akan membalas jasa Naruto nanti. Nanti setelah ia lulus dari kampus dan bekerja dengan lebih layak.

Menjadi seorang direktur mungkin?

 **END**

 **Ini bener" cerita yang buruk.**

 **Padahal dibuat untuk ulang tahun Sasuke. Tapi ga ada adegan dimana Sasuke dapat hadiah :v**

 **Biarlaahhh...**

 **So... Gimme some review?**

 **\- Akira -**


End file.
